Sayaka Aoki
Sayaka Aoki (あおき さやか, born on October 19, 1972) is a Japanese voice actress, and is affiliated with Bell Production management. She is originally from Akita Prefecture. She sometimes uses Shizuka Aoki (青木 静香) for stage performances. She has a very high voice which she generally uses to perform characters such as the title role in Coji Coji, but is well known for her portrayals of Lolita style characters and heroines that are featured in Bishojo games and in anime video games. Sayaka is known for voicing Cream the Rabbit in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Baccano! – Miria Harvent *Coji Coji (1997) – Coji Coji *Cosmic Baton Girl Cometsan – Rabapyon *Da Capo II – Harimao, Minatsu Amakase & unnamed Waitress (Ep. 9) *Da Capo II Second Season – Harimao *Da Capo III – Minatsu Amakase & Shiki Edogawa *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan – Kyon's Little Sister (Ep. 12, 15 & 16) *Durarara!! – Miria Harvent (Ep. 11 & 12.5) *Ef a tale of melodies – Sumire Aso *Ef a tale of memories – Sumire Aso *Haré+Guu – Shop Clerk (Ep. 24) *Hell Girl Three Vessels – Suzumi Matsuda (Ep. 23) *Hell Girl Two Mirrors – Tae Sakairi (Ep. 3) *Humanity Has Declined – Fairy *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure – Schoolgirl C (Ep. 2) & Woman (Ep. 1) *Kaleido Star – Child *Limeiro Senkitan – Kinu Fukushima *Maria Watches Over Us 3rd Season – Parakeet (Ep. 5) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya – Kyon's Little Sister *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2009 renewal) – Kyon's Little Sister *The Melancholy of Haruhi chan Suzumiya – Kyon's Little Sister & Game Voice (Ep. 2) *Monster – Child B (Ep. 26) *Nanatsuiro Drops – Yayoi Amamori *Natsume's Book of Friends – Tama (Ep. 4) *Neo Angelique Abyss – Ervin *Nyoron! Churuya san – Hokori chan (Ep. 4 & 10) *Princess Princess – Shinnosuke Shihoudani (Ep. 9) *R.O.D The TV – Child A (Ep. 11) *Saishu Shiken Kujira – Sae Nagumo *Shuffle! – Kikyou aka Sia's sister (4 Episodes) & Lisianthus (20 Episodes) *Shuffle! Memories – Lisianthus *Sonic X – Cream the Rabbit & Vanilla the Rabbit (Ep. 39 to 78) *Sushi Azarashi – The Three Eggs *Tayutama Kiss on My Deity – Ou *We Without Wings Under the Innocent Sky – Alice *Wind A Breath of Heart – Wakaba Fujimiya (8 Episodes), Forte aka Hikari's cat (Ep. 12), Girl (Ep. 11), Pupil (Ep. 4 & 9) & Young Girl (Ep. 8) *The World of Narue – Tomi Morino & Student A (Ep. 5) *You're Under Arrest Full Throttle – Yuta (Ep. 5) *??? Anime Films Lead Roles are in bold *15 Bishojo Hyoryuki – Kageko Satake *Anal Sanctuary – Student B/Arisu *Ayumayu Theater – Hotaru Amakawa *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya – Kyon's Little Sister *Limeiro Senkitan The South Island Dream Romantic Adventure – Kinu Fukushima *Wind A Breath of Heart – Wakaba Fujimiya *??? Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Crescendo – Miyu Shizuhara *Family Project – Wang Chunhua/Takayashiki Haruka *The Mahjong of Suzumiya Haruhi chan – Kyon's Sister *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games – Cream the Rabbit *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Cream the Rabbit *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Cream the Rabbit *Nanatsuiro Drops Pure!! – Yayoi Amenomori *Nettai Teikiatsu Shoujo – Tomoe Arashiyama *The Perplexity of Haruhi Suzumiya – Kyon's Sister *The Promise of Haruhi Suzumiya – Kyon's Sister *Quilt – Kanami *Raimuiro Senkitan – Kinu Fukushima *The Reminiscence of Haruhi Suzumiya – Kyon's Little Sister *Sakura Momoko Gekijyo: Coji Coji – Coji Coji *Shadow the Hedgehog – Cream the Rabbit *Shuffle! On the Stage – Lisianthus *Sonic Advance 3 – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic and the Secret Rings – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Battle – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Colors – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Free Riders – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Generations – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Heroes – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Riders – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Rush – Cream the Rabbit *Suigetsu – Maria Kosaka *Summon Night Twin Age – Ayn *Super Robot Wars GC – Yoko Kuriki (Cookie) *Super Robot Wars Operation Extend – Yoko Kuriki (Cookie) *Suzunone Seven! – Sumire Daikanyama *Uni – Honoka Akitsuki *We Without Wings Under the Innocent Sky – Alice *Wind a breath of heart – Wakaba Fujimiya *??? Quotes *"???" Knownable Roles *'Cream the Rabbit' in Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Coji Coji' in Coji Coji *'Yoko Kuriki (Cookie)' in Super Robot Wars *'Wakaba Fujimiya' in Wind A Breath of Heart *'Kyon's Little Sister' in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *'Maria Kosaka' in Suigetsu *'Sumire Aso' in Ef a tale of *'Tomi Morino' in ??? *'Kinu Fukushima' in ??? Trivia *Her bloodtype is AB. *Her hobbies are reading & skating. *She is a Libra. *She knows how to play the piano, make a pastry and how to do Tai Chi. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Rat. *There is a rumor going around on Wikipedia, and Anime News Network saying Taeko Kawata voices Coji Coji but the rumor is untrue. *She isn't married yet and doesn't have any kids. *??? Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES